


Day 5 - Blowjob

by WorkInProgress84



Series: NSFW Challenge [5]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: An argument turned bad. Well, bad - depends on who you ask, of course.





	Day 5 - Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This piece contains zoophilia/bestiality. You probably shouldn't read it if you don't think you'll like it.

Belle wasn't sure how it had come to this. One minute they'd been arguing, screaming at each other because it was their primary mode of communication, her yelling her head off to be heard over his rumbling growls, the next she was on her knees before him, proving a point.

She really couldn't remember what point needed to be proven this bad.

The Beast seemed as astounded as she was, she surmised from how wide his blue eyes were at the moment, almost outraged as they followed every one of her movements, but he wasn't pushing her off.

Her knees were already getting carpet burn as she threw her entire body forward, impaling her mouth on the Beast's prick. It was so huge it filled every crevice of her mouth, stretching her lips obscenely as she bobbed up and down.

None of the books she'd ever read had described this act very graphically but it had been enough to make her grow hot under her dress, and none of her trusted books had prepared her for the musky scent or the bitter taste of a man's penis.

Then again, the Beast wasn't a man.

She'd grown up around farmers, and she'd seen illustrations, she wasn't some sheltered, blushing maiden. That was how she knew she wasn't sucking off a man. 

She gulped around him furiously, her stubborn eyes boring into his as he bared his fangs. He growled loud enough that she felt it resonate in her mouth but he kept very still, his clawed paws gripping the arms of the ornate armchair she'd pushed him into. 

Belle pulled off to lick at the shaft, methodically lavishing attention to every part in turn. First she puckered her swollen lips around the pointed tip, touching her tongue to it in an imitation of a kiss; fluid leaked down her chin in tiny rivulets, dousing the collar of her dress. Then she licked up and down the veiny shaft, wanting to learn the pattern of fine lines that made it up. And finally, finally, she buried her face in the fur that covered his stomach so she could take the knot at the base of him in her mouth, engulfing it in wet heat. The Beast roared.

When she was done, she pulled back and looked at the Beast, mercilessly using her hand to keep stimulating him. God, he was so big. The Beast's blue eyes were still blown wide, but now the surprise mingled with mindless bliss and he was struggling not to let them roll to the back of his head when she tightened her hold on him and _pulled_ , milking more fluid that ran down her forearm.

To her utter horror, she wasn't unaffected either. Oh, she was still angry at him all right. But she could feel her own sex tingling, calling for stimulation of some kind, and she could tell her undergarments were soaked through with her response. She wondered if his sense of smell was as keen as a dog's, in which case he could probably smell her arousal. 

She whimpered a little at the thought.

The Beast's ears pricked at the sound and, to avoid drawing more attention to herself, Belle plunged her mouth back over the warm, pulsing shaft. 

She went as deep as she could go, gagging sometimes but never giving up, her lips dragging up and down the ever-wet shaft. She was drooling so much, all around him, her spit mixing with the liquid that seemed to leak out of him non-stop to lubricate the tight funnel of her mouth. 

She wanted - no, she needed to get to the Beast's knot, trying to reach it with her tongue on every nod down, yet every time the tip of him tickled the back of her throat she had to pull back, some instinct preventing her from completing the task she'd set for herself.

The Beast wasn't the only stubborn one, though, and so she kept bouncing on the shaft, the gurgling sounds she made as she sank onto it fueling her own arousal. The Beast's hips started snapping up every time she went down, which only made her dive further: she was winning this.

From her place between his furry legs, she levelled him with a defiant look. Through eyes that were tearing up from the onslaught on her throat, she realised he wasn't looking at her anymore; instead he was staring unseeingly into the fireplace behind her, mouth open, tongue lolling out as he fought to drag air into his lungs, looking every bit the overgrown wolf that he was.

This sight of his glassy eyes gave her that last push: she swallowed around the Beast's cock until it lay snug down her throat and her tongue finally licked at his knot. The Beast jolted under her with a great roar and a broad, clawed paw flew to the back of her head, locking her in place. Her first instinct was to fight him off, but then she realised: she'd won. So she relaxed into it, closed her eyes to better focus on how to breathe while she tongued at the Beast's knot and his cock released the last of its semen down her throat. 

The Beast twitched in her mouth and under her hands for some time as he emptied himself in her. She only pulled away when the knot started going down and his penis grew soft, keeping her abused lips sealed around him as she drew back, savoring her victory to the last drop. He groaned the entire time, content, head thrown back against the armchair.

She looked down at herself, feeling too cool now that his fur wasn't tickling her nose anymore and despite the fire at her back; he'd made quite a mess of her: the bodice of her dress was so soaked so that she could see the tips of her nipples peeking through it.

There weren't a hundred ways around this, she thought with a wicked smile: she stood up and took the dress off.


End file.
